Memories not worth remembering
by FFabeonG
Summary: It's a strain, having to come to grips with the fact you have no idea who you really are, as Mr. L finds out. However help always comes to those who need it, often not how we expect... (Happens after Mr. L's first appearance.) The story is better than the summary, I promise!


**Memories not worth remembering**

Nastasia raised her thin eyebrows and glared at the jester.

"You'd better give that back to Mimi. She'll...um, flip if she catches you with her diary again."

"Oh but that's the best part!" Dimentio giggled like a five-year-old "I love hearing her scream when she realises it's gone!"

Nastasia didn't say anything but, still holding her clipboard, she folded her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. When Dimentio didn't respond except from a cheeky grin, she shook her head and looked at her clipboard.

"Right, I'll, um, give you the benefit of the doubt." She warned "I'll be back in twenty-five minutes and I expect Mimi's diary to be returned to its rightful owner, K?" she then turned around and walked out of Dimentio's room, tapping her pencil thoughtfully on the space under his name before putting: "Slight lack of concentration". Satisfied with this comment, Nastasia headed down the hall until she came to Mr. L's workshop and paused outside the firmly closed door. She could hear a sort of fizzing noise from inside and presumed that he was working on Brobot.

"Mr. L? Um, can I come in?" she asked as she knocked on the door. The fizzing didn't stop, but she clearly heard Mr. L replying.

"Fine. The door should be unlocked." Nastasia turned the handle and walked into the workshop, closing the door behind her. Brobot was now standing on two new feet and Mr. L was sat on his nose, holding a small contraption from which the fizzing noise came from. Occasionally, a spark would jump from the machine onto Mr. L's hand, but that wasn't going to hurt the Green Thunder.

"Hey Nassy." Mr. L greeted "What're you doing?" Nastasia held up her clipboard.

"Just the daily check-up, K? She approached Brobot and looked up at him. "What's that?" Mr. L held up the thing he was working on and replied,

"Brobot's left eye laser. It got damaged in the fight with Mr. Jumpsallthetime."

"Oh." Nastasia couldn't help noticing that Mr. L was totally not focused on his work, occasionally just staring into space. "Um...are you alright?"

He gave a slight start, having been lost in thought and blinked down at her.

"Yeah...I guess." His voice trailed off and Nastasia raised her eyebrows.

"You can't fool me, K? I know you, L, and I can tell you're not happy." She said.

"You said it." Mr. L sighed, placing the laser to one side "You know me. But...do I know me?"

"What?" Nastasia sat down on a nearby piece of metal and Mr. L jumped off Brobot before coming to join her. "What do you mean?" Nastasia asked gently.

"All I mean is that I really have no idea who I was before I came here. There's just this big black...space in my mind." Mr. L looked almost sad and Nastasia felt slightly guilty. It was in a way her fault he felt like this. She glanced away and tried to keep her mouth closed, but she couldn't bear to see anyone like this.

"Do you want me to tell you?" she said softly. Mr. L looked straight at her.

"You know?" he asked. Nastasia nodded and explained.

"Well...you already know that red guy Mario, as well as, um, Peach and the monster king Bowser, K?" Mr. L nodded and Nastasia went on, "But the thing is...Mario used to have a brother called...uh...Luigi, that's it, and believe me, he was _not_ a team player; had all his priorities mixed up. He thought provoking the Chaos Heart to try and save the princess during the wedding was a good idea."

Mr. L shook his head slightly and muttered, "Idiot." Nastasia went on.

"So, yeah, thanks to him, everyone was, um, blasted around castle Bleck and lucky me had the job of rounding them all up. So, uh, eventually I got the fool cornered and, well... you know the rest, really." Mr. L's face was unreadable.

"So you..." he was obviously searching for the right word "_created_ me?"

"Maybe, um, _freed_ you would be a better description." Nastasia replied thoughtfully "I mean...everyone has good and bad in them, right?"

"So which side did you free me from then? Am I good for us or just plain _evil_?" Mr. L grinned slyly at her. Nastasia hung her head slightly, not wanting him to see her blush.

"I'm, uh, gonna get back to, um, check-ups, K?" she stammered bashfully. Mr. L laughed and Nastasia felt her cheeks burn as she looked up at his silver eyes.

"Ok." He replied and jumped back up onto Brobot's nose, then flipped up onto his head. Then he turned and grinned at Nastasia. "Well hey, thanks for telling me." He said "It's not every day you find out you used to be a complete thickhead, but..."

"It could be worse...a lot worse." Nastasia commented to him and she left, not replying to his inquisitive glance.

* * *

_A/N: Soooo yeaah...this was one of the first fics I wrote, so it's far from perfect, but it's my apology for being so out-of-action recently. Me sowwi, but enjoy and please review! :)  
_

_FfabeonG, over and out!_


End file.
